The present invention relates to a band with eyelets and a housing for stays, particularly supporting bands in closing means for corsets acting as stay protection sheaths in corsets and similar articles having a resurfacing of one of its sides and incorporating a number of lace segments including free areas that define eyelets along the band.
Protection bands that act as stay sheaths are widely known and used in female clothing in general, and particularly in orthopedic corsets.
An example of the above-mentioned protection band is the sturdy woven band of Utility Model No. 013712, xe2x80x9cStay protector sheath in orthopedic corsets and the likexe2x80x9d provided with a perimetral seam to prevent the stay ends from sliding out of the band.
However, the prior art clothing items edge eyelets are unnecessarily thick due to the conventional construction of the eyelet, which is riveted to and salient from the rest of the item, thus unnecessarily increasing the perimeter of the clothing item as it is rolled around the user""s body, and therefore also increasing the latter""s circumference.
Accordingly, there is a need for bands that eliminate the afore-mentioned shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention relates to a band, preferably woven band, with eyelets and housings for stays. In particular, bands that house the stays and encase them are for the purposes of conventional uses, including for corsets and other similar elements in clothing items.
The invention is characterised by a particular construction of the band, which is provided in one of its sides, with a number of segments that are resurfaced. These segments house. a number of corresponding segments of laces of equal 10 lengths, in any construction of the latter, and have tension resistance properties suitable for their purpose.
The band is preferably formed by a double construction, as well as the sewn edges, so that the stay may be housed therein, and is reinforced on its sides with the consecutive seams of the lace segments.
The aforementioned lace defines, in its free areas segments that extend markedly outwards, forming half-wave crest projections.
These crest projections define eyelets that are displaced equidistant from each other along the band, the equidistance maintained by the corresponding segments that are joined to the band.
The eyelets are laterally and continuously positioned and are used to insert further 25 conventional laces for tightening and closing in corsets, using all or some of the eyelets as desired.
In any case the reinforcements on the sides of the band secure the eyelets along the band segment with which they are in contact, as opposed to the conventional construction in which each eyelet is in a weakened area of the support, decreasing risk of tearing.
In the construction of a corset, it is desirable to add to this arrangement of bands with eyelets and adjustments and closing laces portions of a complementary fabric to which they are sewn in order to obtain the aforementioned item.